You Are My Once Upon A Time
by sleeplessinbudapest
Summary: A collection of Steve/Natasha one-shots. Either AU or movie-verse.
1. Beauty in all she is

**Hello! **

**I've decided to join the fun and start on my own collection of Romanogers one-shots. **

**This is the first one and it's my alternate take on _Captain America: The First Avenger_. Some details are changed to accommodate the story. Also the timeline here isn't exactly like in the movie.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

><p><strong>#1: Beauty in all she is<strong>

It was another one of Bucky's brilliant idea of a double date. At first Steve was sure his best friend was playing trick on him, because there was no way a dame like her would want to be his date. Not in this lifetime or the next. But Bucky's expression had also been of disbelief when his date introduced them to the woman that would be Steve's date for the evening.

Natasha was her name. Fiery red curls and full, plump lips adorned her beautiful face. And her eyes, they were the most stunning pair of green eyes Steve ever laid eyes on. She was simply breathtaking.

But Steve's excitement ceased soon as his mind registered the very possibility that this so-called double date would end up just like the ones before, with Steve getting ignored all night and Bucky winning over both his and Steve's date with his witty remarks and charming personality. Sometimes Steve did question his own sanity for letting Bucky talk him into doing this from time to time. Who was he kidding? No one would ever be interested in a sick, skinny kid like him. Most women barely even glanced in his direction. Few who did would take one look at him and their expression either turned to pity or resentment.

So Steve was undoubtedly caught off-guard when Natasha started talking to him instead of swooning over Bucky (like Steve had expected her to). Rather lost in his shock, Steve only just noticed that his date was looking at him expectantly. _She must have asked you something- pull yourself together, Rogers!_ He inwardly chastised himself.

"Um, I'm sorry?" He managed to stutter in between taking a few deep breaths and willing his heart rate to go back to normal. Natasha let out an amused chuckle and fixed her gaze on him. Steve was now really starting to regret leaving his inhaler back home.

"I said, are you always this nervous on a date?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Uh no- I never.. No, this is the first actually." His voice came out surprisingly clear much to Steve's relief.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Yes, ma'am. You should." Looking right into her eyes for the first time, he returned her smile with his own.

As the night wore on, it felt more and more like a dream. This was the first time Steve ever had a real conversation with a woman. And it was a pleasant feeling. He quickly learned that Natasha was studying to be a nurse and she was also volunteering at the local shelter. She complimented him on his eagerness to join the military despite his "limitations" (Steve's words not hers).

"I find it to be a very admirable quality in a man." She winked and Steve was sure his face now matched the colour of her hair.

"Or a stupid one." Bucky chimed in, earning a warm laugh from the two women.

And perhaps the stars were finally aligned for him, because by the end of the date, Steve felt bold enough to ask Natasha if she would want to go out with him again. She said yes, lightly blushing. Steve was certain he fell for her right then and there.

On their third date, he gathered up the courage to tell Natasha that she was beautiful. In fact, she was the most beautiful woman to ever walk the planet as far as Steve was concerned. And yes, he had thought of it since the night they first met. He would have told her right away if he had not been too busy trying not to embarrass himself in front of her.

Steve was still babbling when Natasha started to lean in a little closer, effectively stopping his rants. A warm smile graced her lovely features. _God, she really is gorgeous._ Steve caught a whiff of the soft smell of her perfume, mixing with her sweet natural scent. They were so close, breaths mingling, and he could see the twinkle in her green eyes. Closing the gap, he let their lips touch for the first time.

0-0-0

Being with someone like Natasha did not change the fact that Steve was still a weak and scrawny kid who got bullied every now and then. But he was never one to back down from a fight, especially when he was not in the wrong. Then again, Steve could only take so many punches at once. Good thing Bucky was still away at war, or else he would have given Steve an earful for getting himself beaten up again. Now Natasha on the other hand…

"What is it this time?" She sighed as she tended to his wound. "Please Steve, you need to take better care of yourself. Just… don't mind those idiots, okay? Please? Your old bruises are barely healing and I hate to see you keep getting new ones."

Steve felt awful for making her worry so he just nodded and promised her he would be more careful not to get into another fight.

Then a miracle appeared in the form of Dr. Abraham Erskine and his idea of 'Project: Rebirth'. Steve was chosen to be the first in this super-soldier experiment due to the nature of his physical condition. Dr. Erskine explained everything about the process before giving Steve some time to make a decision.

Of course Steve had gone to Natasha right away, he needed to know if she would be okay with it. The experiment was such a risk because there was a real chance he would not survive it. Natasha was quiet for a while, when she turned to look at him again, concern evident in her eyes, but there was also trust.

"Do what you need to do, Steve." She offered with a smile that Steve had come to love very much, "I believe you'll do the right thing." He had never been more in love with her at that moment.

As it turned out, Steve survived 'Project: Rebirth' and became the first super soldier. He went from being 5'4" and 95 lbs. to 6'2" and 240 lbs. The name Captain America was given to him. Steve lived his purpose by serving his country, alongside his best friend Bucky and the men of The Howling Commandos. He became a new person and the same one still. Because deep down, he was always just Steve- the little guy from Brooklyn who blushed everytime Natasha, the love of his life, threw a smile in his direction.

The night before his and Bucky's units were to be deployed to take down Red Skull, Steve held Natasha in his arms, all the while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She curled deeper in his embrace, their bodies still intertwined. Natasha's petite form now looked even smaller after his transformation, yet Steve marveled at how perfect they fit together. After a while she turned to face him and he could see the worry in her eyes, unshed tears that threatened to fall.

"You'll come back to me, right?" She pleaded, "Promise me, Steve. Promise me you'll try to come back to me."

Natasha's voice was just above a whisper and Steve had to swallow the lump in his throat. Looking into her eyes, he kissed her with all the love and passion he had for her. Only for her.

"You're the reason why I keep on fighting. I'll find my way back to you." He breathed, "I love you, Natasha. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"That's not possible." Steve did not give Natasha a chance to reply as he sealed their lips and proceeded to show her again just how much he loved her. When Natasha woke up in the morning, Steve had already gone. And despite the uneasy feeling in her stomach, Natasha smiled fondly when she saw a single red rose on her bedside table.

0-0-0

Steve and Bucky led their men and went separate ways once they reached Red Skull's secret bases. Everything was going according to plan and most of the threats were successfully contained. And then all hell broke loose when Johann Schmidt, the leader of Red Skull, appeared out of nowhere and began shooting at Steve's men. Out of bullets, Schmidt was about to run, but Steve was faster. Fighting ensued, but it did not take long for Steve to deliver the final punch and defeat The Red Skull once and for all.

Barely breathing, Schmidt let out a strangled laugh, saying he still won and there was no stopping the jet that was on its way to obliterate America. Upon hearing that, Steve quickly left Schmidt and scrambled outside to find the jet about to take off. Without another thought, he jumped on the moving plane and only then did he realize his mistake.

But it was too late. Steve knew there was just not enough time. He felt his chest tightened as he thought of what he was about to do, what he needed to do. To save everyone. To save Natasha. _Natasha. _He was going to break not only his promise, but also her heart. Steve felt the tears forming in his eyes as he remembered the beautiful woman who was a true blessing in his sullen, mediocre life. He cherished all the wonderful times they had spent together, however short they might be. If only he could see Natasha one last time, to have the chance to hold her in his arms, to hear the melodic sound of her laughter. More than anything, Steve wanted to thank her for giving him the best memories of his life, and to say he was sorry for breaking his promise.

Steve was about to reach for the radio when Bucky's frantic shouts appeared from the other end, ordering him to stop being stupid for once. He allowed himself a sad smile as he sensed Bucky's frustration and anger. His best friend had always been overly protective of him. He owed Bucky so much, for being there for him for as long as he could remember, especially after his parents' passing. The man was like a brother to Steve. So for the first and only time, Steve asked Bucky to do something for him: take care of Natasha.

"Tell her I'm sorry- and that she'll always have my heart. It belongs to her and only her." Choking back the tears, Steve continued,

"You better look out for her, Buck... okay? If you don't I'll come back just so I can-"

A single tear rolled down the face of Sergeant James 'Bucky' Barnes as the sound of a crash cut off the words of his longtime friend, the man who was like his little brother- Captain Steven Rogers.

Bucky kept his promise and looked after Natasha. He did marry her, but no, their relationship was never like _that_. In Bucky's eyes, she would always be Steve's girl. And the truth was, Natasha found out that she was pregnant not long after the accident. Bucky was beside her the whole time, helping her get through the most difficult times.

Together they laughed and cried over the memories of the man they both loved and lost. But they did pull through and move on with their lives, just as Steve would have wanted them to. And no matter what, Steve would forever hold a special place in their hearts.

0-0-0

Foreign. Everything looked so foreign to him. Tall buildings and bright lights, this was not the city of New York he grew up in. Steve Rogers felt like he was in another world. _Surely this is all just a dream._

Still in his disoriented state, Steve suddenly found himself surrounded by four, perhaps five black SUVs. There were men in black suits now approaching him, few with their guns already trained at him. He recognized them from the place he had just escaped from. Steve was trying to think of a way to make another run when a voice called out his name. He turned to the sound of the voice and saw one man carefully made his way toward him.

The air seemed to rush out of his lungs as Steve got a closer look of the person who might as well be the slightly younger version of him. The golden-haired man, who introduced himself as SHIELD Agent Steven Barnes, bore a striking resemblance to Steve. Except for his eyes_._ Steve would never forget those remarkable green eyes. They were Natasha's.

_It can't be._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Feedback are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Dancing away with my heart

**First off, thank you very much to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed this story. And special thanks to Thegumgum who is my biggest supporter.**

**The idea just occurred to me earlier today but once I started writing, everything just came together and... voilà!  
><strong>

**This one is AU, a slightly lighter one-shot compared to the previous one. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

><p><strong>#2: Dancing away with my heart<strong>

Marvel High Annual Reunion was in full swing. The ballroom was wonderfully decorated in elegant shade of red and gold- the signature colours of Marvel High. Steve Rogers felt a wave of nostalgia as he took in the sights of his former school friends. There were some familiar faces, though most of them were upperclassmen.

Scanning the room, he easily spotted Clint Barton at end of the bar, drinking by himself, ever the loner.

"Isn't the point of all this is to mingle? Catch up with your old friends?"

Turning around, Clint did not hide his surprise when he saw Steve standing there. Laughing, the two best friends exchanged a hug.

"Yeah well, you know me. I've always been more interested in people-watching."

"It's good to see you again, Clint." The former quarterback smiled at his friend.

Clint nodded in agreement, "Been too long. I didn't know you were going to be here tonight. How long are you in town for?"

"I just got back this morning. Two weeks, then I'm flying out again."

"That's tough, man." Shaking his head, Clint was curious, "But the army suits you alright?"

"Yeah, it's good. Not always easy, but good." Steve continued, "I'm sure the corporate world treats you a lot better."

"Oh dude, I don't know." He whined, "I'm basically functioning on caffeine I think even my blood tastes like coffee. Not to mention, I practically live in my office!"

Steve patted his shoulder in sympathy, "Let me know if you decide to consider a career change." He half-joked, half-offered.

Clint gave a hearty laugh, "I'll keep that in mind."

Steve was about to ask if he wanted another beer when he caught a glimpse of a familiar redhead who just walked into the room, causing several heads to turn in her direction. Following his gaze, Clint found the reason for his friend's abrupt silence: Natalia Romanova. Also known as Natasha, or Nat to her friends.

"Ah, still carrying a torch for that one, are you?" He could not help but teased.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Steve finally averted his gaze to look at Clint.

"Oh please," Clint rolled his eyes, "When it comes to Natasha, you're an open book, Rogers. Even now, it's written all over your face."

Steve just kept quiet so the other man tried again, "Aren't you gonna talk to her?"

"I.. I don't know. It's been quite long." Steve stole another glance in Natasha's direction. She was currently talking to a petite brunette, whom Steve recognized as Jane Foster, one of Natasha's close friends.

"That's such a lame excuse and you know it." Clint's voice interrupted his thought once again. "Really, Steve? You're ready to march into the line of fire any day but you can't talk to your, and I quote, 'high school sweetheart'?"

"It's not that." He countered, "It's just… I haven't seen her since I enlisted, you know? She might not even remember me."

Snorting in disbelief, Clint finally relented. "Right, whatever. I think you've missed your chance anyway. Heard she and Tony Stark are a thing now."

Now that Steve did not see coming. "Stark?! I thought they hated each other?"

But Clint's shrug was all the explanation he got.

As if sensing that she was the subject of his and Clint's conversation, Natasha turned to find Steve looking at her. Their eyes met from across the room, and Steve had stopped listening to his best friend by now as he kept his gaze locked on Natasha. He did not realize that he had started walking towards her. Next thing he knew, they were standing in front of each other. Jane had politely excused herself soon as she saw Steve making his way to them.

"Hi, Steve." She greeted him.

Just like that, Steve was flashing back to the night of their senior prom- how exceptionally beautiful Natasha had looked that night, the way his whole world had stopped at the sight of her. It was the exact same feeling he had right now.

Natasha grew up to be even more beautiful than when Steve had last seen her, almost ten years ago. Her fiery red hair, used to be sleek and straight, was now styled in a rather messy yet elegant curls. It was a perfect look on her.

He was brought out of his musing by Natasha's low, melodic chuckle.

"I hope you still remember me… or at least you being quiet means you were trying to remember." She said with an easy smile.

Leaning in to kiss her cheek, Steve softly replied, "How could I forget you, Tasha?" The redhead was glad he did not see the faint blush on her face at the mention of her beloved nickname.

The band started playing a slow song just then. Steve felt himself smiling as he recognized the tune.

"This is our song."

"Yeah," she listened to the words, "I remember."

Oh how she remembered. _The dance. Steve carrying her home bridal style because her feet were too sore from all the dancing. Their first time together._ That night was such a bittersweet memory, it felt like forever ago.

"Could I have this dance then?" The blond-haired man asked sweetly, bringing her back to the present. Natasha smiled as she took his offered arm and let Steve lead her to the dance floor.

"Have I told you that you look wonderful tonight?"

"Why, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, soldier." She replied with a playful wink and Steve chuckled.

"So, you and Stark?"

"Why so interested in my love life?"

"No, I.. I'm just curious, is all."

"Sure you are." He had always been a terrible liar, to her anyway.

"Don't believe everything you hear. You should tell Clint that too." She nodded towards the bar where Clint was watching them with a knowing smirk, before raising his glass in salute. Steve just shook his head in amusement.

"Tony and I are close, but we're just friends."

"Really? How close?" At that, Natasha raised her eyebrows in question.

"What? I just want to make sure, you know.." he reasoned, "If he's ever inappropriate to you, I happen to be very good at hand-to-hand fight, in addition to handling firearms of course."

Natasha threw her head back in laughter, "I'll be sure to remember that." She forgot how much she missed his teasing, his charming ways to make her laugh.

"I've missed you, Nat." He murmured the words softly in her ear.

"Steve…"

"It's the truth." He pulled away a little so he could look into those green eyes he dearly loved. "You know I'm always honest to you."

Her voice was just a whisper, "Yeah, you are."

"So.. did you miss me?"

_You have no idea._ Natasha did not reply, instead leaning closer to rest her head on his shoulder, her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck. Steve tightened his hold on her and Natasha knew he got his answer.

They moved together seamlessly, savouring the closeness that they both secretly craved from the other. Steve's gentle voice broke the comfortable silence,

"So I was wondering," he began, "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" His tone was light, but Natasha could hear a slight nervousness in his voice.

"I've a show tomorrow night."

"Oh." He seemed to consider his options, "Well, in that case, how about I come and watch you? I've never been to your play, or any Broadway show for that matter." He then added, "And perhaps, after that… I can take you to dinner?"

"It's gonna be pretty late by the time I finish."

"Dessert then?" Steve grinned, blue eyes twinkling.

Natasha let out a chuckle, "You don't give up, do you?"

He tucked a few curls behind her ear and answered simply, "Never."

And Natasha could no longer deny him. "Okay. Tomorrow."

"It's a date." He beamed, pulling her closer as they continued to sway with the song.

_For me you'll always be 18,_

_and beautiful,_

_and dancing away with my heart._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**The last three lines are the lyrics from the song "Dancin' Away With My Heart" by Lady Antebellum, the same song Natasha and Steve are dancing to.**

**Also, Thegumgum has written a follow-up chapter for this one-shot (A Thousand Years, Chapter 8: Straight in a straight line). **

**Thanks for reading. Feedback are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Someone like you

**This one took place at the end of _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. **

**I just can't get over that scene in the graveyard, and my feelings are way all over the place each time I recall that particular scene. **

**It's short but I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

><p><strong>#3: Someone like you<strong>

"You should be honored, that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you."

A small part of Natasha wanted to believe she wasn't imagining the way Steve's face lit up at the sound of her voice. The soldier briefly forgot about the other man standing next to him, Sam Wilson, as he walked over to her.

"Not going with him?" He asked, referring to Nick Fury. She shook her head in reply.

"Not staying here either?"

Natasha gave a forlorn smile, "No... I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one."

Handing out the file, she silently wished she could go with him. But no, Steve didn't need her right now. He got Sam. And Natasha was currently not in the right place to be his partner.

Still, there was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of leaving him. She looked up, unexpected tears brimming in her eyes, and allowed herself to be vulnerable one last time.

A kiss on the cheek.

Something resembling sadness on his features.. or perhaps, it was just her make-believe.

She lightly squeezed his shoulder, offering another smile, a reassuring one she hoped.

And with that, she walked away.

Once she was sure she had walked far enough, Natasha allowed a single tear to fall. But just as quickly, she wiped it away. Despite their newfound trust in each other, Steve would be better off without her.

"Natasha…" A soft voice suddenly called out.

She thought she had imagined it, but then she felt his presence behind her. Steve took her hand and held it between his fingers. Natasha slowly turned around, her eyes meeting his.

"Don't go, please." He pleaded, "Stay with me. We can figure this out together." His blue eyes were bright and desperate.

"You don't need me, Steve."

Not someone like her, whose ledger was dripping with so much red. Loki had been right. Her past, now widely exposed for the world to see, would always come back to her. Natasha wasn't going to drag Steve down with her.

The man who stood in front of her was noble, a hero. Natasha was far from it. She wasn't good enough for him, she never would.

But he cupped her cheek with one hand and brought their faces closer together.

"I care about you, Nat." He gently caressed her face, "Not your files or your past. Just you."

Without waiting for her response, he closed the little gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and sweet. Unlike the one they shared back at the mall, this one felt real and without pretend.

"I care about you too, Steve." She murmured quietly against his lips. "But I can't be with you, not right now." Her voice was laced with regret.

Despite his yearning for her to stay, Steve understood that Natasha needed time to make sense of everything. SHIELD was her life, her second chance, which had now been ripped away from her. So he nodded in understanding, leaning in to kiss her once more.

As he watched her leave for the second time, Steve made himself a promise.

He would give Natasha the time to sort things out. To find herself. And for now, he would let her be.

Steve was a patient man, he could wait.

But he would find her. In time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Feedback are greatly appreciated. **


	4. You and I

**As cliché as it sounds, I've always wanted to do a Hollywood!AU. So here it is****.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

><p><strong>#4: You and I<strong>

They were America's sweethearts- distinctly talented, loveable... unequivocally beautiful.

She, Natasha Romanova, was a wonderful singer and an even more brilliant songwriter.

He, Steven Rogers, was a gifted actor who had proved himself to be among the very few exceptional talents, despite only being in the entertainment industry for less than two years.

They first met at the after-party of his latest movie premiere and began dating shortly after. Her beauty instantly took his breath away, without doubt. But above all, he was captivated by her intelligence and playful character, qualities that often lacked in most of the women he had come across. In turn, she found him to be very charming, a gentleman by nature.

It was a whirlwind romance. A true romance nonetheless.

From romantic dinner dates and weekend getaways to red carpet walks, the pair was constantly under the limelight. And the media of course adored the couple. Young and madly in love, Natasha and Steve easily became both envy and admiration of many A-list celebrities. But like most people who were in a relationship, they fought and they made up, each reunion more intense than the last.

In spite of everything, they were happy. And that was all that mattered.

Soon he asked her to move in with him. She said yes. And because they both loved Los Angeles, it was a mutual decision to reside there.

0-0-0

Fast-forward to six months into their relationship and tensions were starting to build up. He landed two new picture deals that required him to be constantly away, traveling back and forth for shooting. Similarly, in between studio recordings, photo shoots and her music tours, she was rarely ever home.

The occasional times when they were together, they wasted in arguing and blaming each other for every little thing they could fault. Whether it was attributed to exhaustion and pressure from their demanding jobs, neither could really tell. They had grown apart somehow.

Until one night, their fight reached its boiling point. Natasha stormed out of the house before Steve could even blink, got into the car and drove away.

Tears were streaming down her face and her muffled crying the only sound in the otherwise empty car, till a sudden ringing from her cell interrupted the somber state she was in.

She reached for the device, vision somewhat blurry from her tears, in hope of Steve be the one calling her. Instead it was her manager, _Pepper Potts_ that flashed across the screen. She looked down at the phone in her hand, debating whether or not to take Pepper's call, her other hand was still on the steering wheel.

It was merely for a split second, but she missed the red light just as another car was speeding from the other direction.

A loud crash, shortly followed by extreme pain throughout her body. Then it was complete, utter darkness.

0-0-0

If asked, Natasha would say that it was truly a miracle that she survived the accident with only a few bruised ribs, and a minor concussion. She was hardly aware of what happened after the crash, given that she was unconscious right away.

Steve had been keeping vigil over her and refusing to leave the hospital, insisting that he needed to be there when she woke up. He sat by her bedside, talking to her, apologizing over and over again.

On the second day, she finally opened her eyes and was immediately met with Steve's concerned, yet relief expression. A look of weariness was evident on his handsome face, and his eyes were red and a bit swollen from too much crying. Then there was the guilt.

But Natasha was quick to assure him that it was all forgiven. They both had been too stubborn and stupid in the first place, so they now just had to learn from their mistakes, and moved on. It was after all what relationship was about- figuring things out, together.

She told him they would be alright, that they could get through this. And Steve believed her.

It was one week later when Natasha was released from the hospital. Another week after, Steve surprised her with a trip to the Maldives. He had asked his agent Phil Coulson, as well as Pepper, to arrange both his and Natasha's schedules so they could sneak a quiet retreat out of the country.

Of course the other reason would be to avoid the paparazzi and their incessant questions about the accident.

The couple just needed a break.

0-0-0

"I wrote a new song." She said to him on the third day of their trip. They were sitting side by side on the beach, waiting for the sunset. "Would you like to hear it?"

Her hazel eyes, gleaming with excitement, looked at him expectantly. "But it's still not finished, I'd just like to know what you think of-"

Steve silenced her with a kiss. "Sing it to me." He murmured against her lips.

Natasha gave him a shy smile as she picked up her guitar, and began softly humming the lyrics.

_I figured it out_

_I figured it out from black and white_

_Saw the mistakes of up and down_

_There's always room for common ground_

_Did they ever hold each other tight, like us?_

_Did they ever fight, like us?_

_You and I,_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I,_

_We can make it if we try_

_Oh, you and I_

"It's beautiful." He told her when the song was over.

She beamed at his praise, "Really? You like it?"

He smiled, blue eyes filled with affection. "I love it."

Setting down the guitar, Natasha squealed in delight as she threw her arms around Steve's neck. He picked her up with ease, her legs wrapped around his waist, their foreheads touching.

Keeping his strong hold on her small form, Steve let his kiss speak of his feelings.

"I love you so much." He whispered as realization hit, "So much."

Running her hands through his golden locks, she also confessed, "I love you too, Steve."

There was nothing Steve wanted more, except to be with Natasha. Everyday for the rest of his life.

"Will you do something for me then?"

Her expression turned curious, "Anything."

"Will you marry me?"

Smiling, her eyes were slightly moistened when she breathed the word, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**The lyrics, I 'borrowed' from the song "You & I" by One Direction, mainly because I think the words fit nicely with the story. **

**Thanks for reading. Feedback are greatly appreciated. **


	5. I'm your angel

**Another AU I suppose, a little different in genre to what I would usually write.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

><p><strong>#5: I'm your angel<strong>

"_I can protect him better from down there." The angel asked, no- begged to Father._

The young man had been under her watch ever since he was born.

Now the angel had looked after countless humans for centuries, yet she never felt a connection to one quite like with this blond-haired boy, whose eyes were as bright and blue as the sky in heaven.

His life certainly hadn't been easy. His father died when he was still way too young and since then, his mother had to work twice as hard to support them both. He also had poor health, which made matters even worse.

Then his mother passed away and the boy was left alone in the world.

"_He's a human. You're never supposed to fall for him." Came the reply._

So the angel sent him a friend, another boy around his age. They became the best of friends, a brother to the other.

Shortly after, he was given a new purpose- a chance to live his dream of serving his beloved country. He was no longer a scrawny kid who got bullied everywhere he went. He now fought the bullies.

But it wasn't enough to save his best friend, and he had to cope with losing his family all over again.

In the attempt to avenge his friend, the man found himself at death's door when his selfless heart led him to make a sacrifice that would save the lives of many, all except his own.

Buried deep in the ocean, he was now alone once again.

_Father tried to warn, "It couldn't possibly end well for you." _

The angel kept her watch over the man. Days quickly turned into years- ten, twenty, fifty years... he was still yet to be found.

"_All this time, I've never asked for anything. But just this once... please, Father." The angel made her choice. _

His name was Steve Rogers.

"_As you wish." And Father made a mortal out of the angel._

* * *

><p><em>Natalia Romanova.<em> She liked the name.

Born to a loving Russian couple in a small town outside of Moscow, she really couldn't be happier with her life.

Sadly, the happiness was only short-lived. Her parents died in a house fire when Natalia was eight years old, leaving her an orphan.

Things went further downhill from there. She was moved from one foster home to another, until she landed in a place called Red Room- an underground KGB training facility disguised as an orphanage.

Years passed as Red Room transformed Natalia Romanova into a lethal weapon. She became a killing machine who lived and breathed for the sole purpose of completing one mission after another.

Soon Natalia earned the name Black Widow, a notorious title given for Red Room's finest and deadliest.

She was only twenty-three years old.

0-0-0

When words got around that Captain America was found alive after being frozen for almost seventy years in the Atlantic ocean by a US-based organization called SHIELD, the Red Room wasted no time gathering all the intel and resources to get their hands on the super soldier.

As it turned out, SHIELD had been keeping the news a secret for the past year.

Red Room was always interested in Captain America, given he was the first and only super soldier. They had been eager to run some experiments and tests on him with the aim of replicating the serum he was injected with.

So they sent their best agents, led by the Black Widow, on a mission to capture Captain America.

Natalia found him in Marseille, France. She had been following him for a few days and that night, she was finally going to take him down and bring him to the Red Room.

Her backup team was in position and she was waiting outside the bar he was about to come out from. She was set to play the role of a drunken girl who appeared to have trouble trying to get home by herself. Captain America wouldn't be able to resist helping her and for the Black Widow, it was almost too easy.

Except it wasn't.

Apparently SHIELD had been keeping tabs on Black Widow and they knew what she and the Red Room were trying to do. Her plan backfired and now, Captain America was ordered to kill her.

He made a different call. The blond man by the name Steve Rogers saved her life instead.

And Natalia couldn't help but wonder why his blue eyes looked remarkably familiar to her.

0-0-0

Red Room was gone, now replaced by SHIELD.

As he was the one who brought her in, Steve spent most of his time with Natalia, grooming her to be a proper SHIELD agent. They became partners on the field, working seamlessly on missions as if they had been fighting alongside each other for years.

Off the field, she was almost always by herself, opting to train alone in the gym or retreat to her SHIELD quarter. So Steve took it upon himself to be her friend.

They started to spend time together outside of work, learning about the other person and slowly letting their guards down when around each other.

It took about a year for Natalia to finally accept Steve as her friend. She grew more comfortable around him, even missed his company whenever he was away on some solo missions. She also began showing her playful side, a privilege only he was allowed to see.

Another six months passed before he mustered up the courage to ask her out on a real date, to which she had replied with _"I wonder what took you so long, soldier"_ and proceeded to kiss him full on the lips.

No, Steve didn't need to worry about their first date being awkward at all.

0-0-0

They had been dating for a little over two months when Natalia had her twenty-fifth birthday.

Steve remembered her saying she never celebrated her birthdays ever since her parents died, so he made sure to come up with something special for her.

Candles and rose petals greeted her when she came home to her apartment that night. A table for two had been set in the middle of the room where her boyfriend was currently standing.

Then Steve approached her slowly, all the while admiring her surprised expression. "Happy birthday, Natalia." He held her in his arms and gave her a loving kiss.

Pulling away gently, he took her hand and led her to the table he had set up for their candlelit dinner. There was a chocolate cake, Natalia's favorite, on the table with the number '25' candles on top of it.

He wrapped her small form from behind and whispered in her ear, "Make a wish, love."

Natalia briefly closed her eyes and replied in a soft murmur, "It already came true." She smiled as she blew out the candles.

Turning in his arms, she locked their lips together in a sweet kiss. "I love you, Steve."

It was the first time she said those three words to him.

It was also the night they first made love.

0-0-0

Later on, as she was drifting off in his embrace, Steve told her about his dream. A dream he had when he was frozen and alone in the ice.

He dreamed of an angel.

He had seen her before, time and time again, mostly in his half-remembered dreams. The angel had porcelain skin, shimmering like a thousand diamonds, with crimson hair that was as striking as it was beautiful.

He never saw her face, but he knew she was perfect.

"You remind me of her."

Steve had noticed the resemblance right away when he first laid eyes on Natalia that August night in Marseille, almost two years ago. Her flawless skin, soft red curls, and the most beautiful pair of green eyes- she was just like the angel from his dreams.

Natalia was already asleep when Steve spoke again in a barely audible whisper, "Sleep, my angel. I got you now."

_It was his turn to protect her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Feedback are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
